The End of Fakingit
by Srta. Ines Black
Summary: Trabalhar nunca foi tão gratificante ! Um romance frustrado durante a adolescência ensinou a Bella Swan que o fingimento seria o único caminho a escolher . Edward impôs um desafio inteiramente novo : fazê-la admitir seus sentimentos por ele! Será que ele conseguirá completar o desafio ? Só lendo para descobrir !
1. Chapter 1

**Oi niggas :D **

**Bem , tenho de dizer isto para ninguem levar a mal.**

**Esta história é uma ADAPTAÇÃO quem não gosta , retroceda e vá procurar outra coisa para ler . Também não é PLAGIO , pois eu digo quem é a autora ! **

**Recebo com todo o gosto criticas ( construtivas ou não ) , elogios , e esse tipo de coisas ! Mas no momento que me insultarem a resposta a esse insulto será enviada com um aviso num capitulo , para que todos possam ver ! **

**Beijinhos e Boa Leitura !**

* * *

**Autora : **Natalie Anderson

**História : **Paixão sem Disfarce ( The End of Fakingit )

**Trabalhar nunca foi tão gratificante!**

_Um romance frustrado durante a adolescência ensinou a Bella Swan que o fingimento seria o único caminho a escolher._

_Porém,ao ser , convidada a prestar assistência para o belíssimo Edward Masen, percebeu o quanto estava enganada! Edward é o tipo de homem que pode se servir de qualquer mulher,e gosta de variedade!No entanto,depois de algumas noites ardentes com Bella, ele muda de opinião._

_Embora ela estivesse sendo verdadeira._

_Edward impôs um desafio inteiramente novo: fazê-la admitir seus sentimentos por ele!_

* * *

**E agora mais avisos , isto cansa ! ahaha**

**Para quem leu ' The Baby Bond' sabe que eu tento incentivar as pessoas para a leitura e não ficarem enfadados , por isso é que em todos os capítulos haverá um pequeno desafio para que todos possam dizer a sua opinião e possam tentar descobrir um pouco mais sobre o que vai acontecer no próximo capitulo !**

**Espero que gostem ( e deixem review , é ali mesmo a baixo do meu nome :3 )**

**Beijinhos **

**Inês Black**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oi niggas :D **

**Bem , tenho de dizer isto para ninguem levar a mal.**

**Esta história é uma ADAPTAÇÃO quem não gosta , retroceda e vá procurar outra coisa para ler . Também não é PLAGIO , pois eu digo quem é a autora ! **

**Recebo com todo o gosto criticas ( construtivas ou não ) , elogios , e esse tipo de coisas ! Mas no momento que me insultarem a resposta a esse insulto será enviada com um aviso num capitulo , para que todos possam ver ! **

**Beijinhos e Boa Leitura !**

* * *

**Autora : **Natalie Anderson

**História : **Paixão sem Disfarce ( The End of Fakingit )

**_CAPÍTULO UM_**

Já era tarde, e ela queria tanto ir embora, mas um ou dois minutos a mais não fariam diferença.

- Vamos lá, Audrey - murmurou Bella . - Precisamos cuidar da sua saúde. - Ela espalhou o fertilizante, reco locou o pacote na última gaveta do armário e apanhou o jarro de água.

- O que está fazendo?

Seus dedos tremeram, e ela girou ao som de uma voz acusadora. Ela viu um homem de porte grande, que ves tia roupas pretas. Alguém que ela nunca vira antes. Um homem alto, moreno, com duzentos por cento de testos-terona, estava em seu escritório, tarde da noite. Não era Billy, o vigilante, mas um predador voraz que vinha na direção dela rapidamente.

Ela deu um passo à frente, em reflexo.

Ele soltou um palavrão, pois ela jogou água em seus olhos. Ela lançou também o jarro de vidro, tentando atingi-lo.

Dedos fortes apertaram seu pulso. Ela imediatamen te deu um puxão para livrar seu braço. Ele nitidamente torceu seu pulso. Ela respirou ofegante. Os dedos dela se abriram, e o jarro caiu entre eles.

O choque da água gelada espirrando em seu tórax sufocou um grito agudo. Ela recuou, mas ele avançou implacavelmente, ainda segurando seu pulso. Ela se apoiou e bateu contra uma gaveta, que se fechou com um barulho.

- Quem é você e o que está fazendo aqui? - pergun tou ele.

Choque, dor, medo. Ela não conseguia se mover, só piscava, tentando pensar em uma forma de fugir. Mas ele se aproximou ainda mais.

- O que está fazendo com os arquivos? - perguntou ele, em tom ameaçador.

Ela se encostou no gabinete de metal gelado. Mas o ho mem não estava frio. Ela poderia sentir seu calor até mes mo com a distância que havia entre eles. A mão dele ficou marcada em seu pulso. Seu grito não conseguia sair, não com sua garganta tão apertada e seu coração sem bater.

Ele empurrou o cabelo para trás com a mão que estava livre e piscou várias vezes, seus olhos estavam molha dos com a água que recebeu do jarro, não com lágrimas como os dela. Ele então sorriu, não por gentileza, e aper tou seu pulso ainda mais.

- Não achei que seria tão fácil. - Ele a examinou com desprezo. - Você não levará um centavo desta empresa.

Bella deu um passo para trás. Ele era louco. Comple tamente insano.

- O vigilante fará sua ronda a qualquer momento -disse ela. - Ele está armado.

- Com o quê? Uma lanterna? A única pessoa a ir para a cadeia esta noite será você, querida.

Sim, totalmente insano. Infelizmente ele também es tava certo sobre Billy estar desarmado. O máximo que ela podia esperar era um cassetete. E era uma esperança sem sentido, porque ela estaria mentindo de qualquer forma, pois Billy não fazia rondas. Ficava sentado atrás de uma mesa. E ela estava dez andares acima. Estava sozinha com um louco que ia... Que ia...

A respiração ofegante em seus ouvidos, como se al guém estivesse tendo um ataque de asma. Ela custou a perceber que era ela e pressionou sua mão que estava livre contra a barriga, mas não conseguiu parar de tre mer. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, seus músculos tremiam. Ela escutou vagamente quando ele prometeu algo.

- Não a machucarei. - disse ele em voz alta, olhando para ela.

- Já está me machucando - disse ela entre os dentes. Ele largou seu pulso de imediato, mas não se moveu, ainda bloqueando sua saída. Mas ela conseguiu respi rar novamente, e seu cérebro começou a responder. Seu coração voltou a funcionar, lançando sangue em suas veias. Tudo o que ela tinha que fazer era fugir dali de alguma maneira e descer correndo para encontrar Billy na recepção. Ela podia fazer isso, certo? Ela se forçou a res pirar fundo mais algumas vezes, conduzindo seu corpo e seu cérebro para o modo de sobrevivência.

- Quem é você e o que está fazendo aqui? - pergun tou ele, um pouco mais tranquilo dessa vez, mas ainda com aquele tom decidido.

- Responda você - disse Bella .

Ele olhou o jarro que estava caído no chão ao lado dela, onde estava a jardineira.

- Você é a copeira? - Ele a olhou dos pés à cabeça lentamente. - Não parece uma copeira.

- Não. Quem é você e o que você está fazendo aqui? - Agora ela conseguia ver, e quase pensar, e pôde ava liá-lo. Alto e moreno, com calça jeans e camisa preta bem talhada, como que feita por um alfaiate. E ele não usava um gorro. Não era o tipo de roupa que um crimi noso, em geral, usaria. O olhar aborrecido havia desapa recido. Seu rosto estava bronzeado como se ele tivesse passado uma temporada esquiando ou velejando. Seus músculos definidos também sugeriam um tempo na aca demia. Em seu pulso estava um daqueles relógios que chamam a atenção, bem masculino, de metal, com vários pequenos ponteiros e funções que a maioria das pessoas não seria capaz de entender. E agora que a água já tinha escorrido de seus olhos, ela podia ver que eles tinham uma linda cor entre o azul e o verde. Claros e brilhantes e vibrantes e... Eles a estavam observando?

- Perguntei primeiro - disse ele suavemente ao apoiar as mãos na estante de arquivos, passando os braços ao lado de seu corpo, que faziam uma longa, forte e bronze ada barra de prisão.

- Sou a assistente pessoal - respondeu ela mecanica mente. - Esta é a minha mesa.

- Você é a Bella ? - Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e deu uma olhada novamente em seu corpo. - Você não se parece com o tipo de assistente pessoal que o Carlisle teria.

Como ele sabia seu nome? E como conhecia Carlisle? Ela apertou os olhos quando ele começou a observá-la mais de perto. O corpo dele irradiava calor, esquentando seu sangue e deixando sua pele mais sensível. Não era possível. Ela não podia permitir que ele olhasse para ela assim. Ela tentou ser um pouco sarcástica.

- Na verdade, Carlisle gosta da minha saia.

Ele inclinou a cabeça e estudou seu corpo mais um pouco.

- Então é uma saia? Achei que fosse um cinto. - Ele sorriu. Não era o sorriso de um psicopata, mas com cer teza faria algumas pernas tremerem, como as dela come çaram a fazer.

Ela precisou ordenar conscientemente que seus lábios não sorrissem de volta para ele, como uma tonta.

- E um modelo antigo.

-Ah, isso explica. Você não percebeu que as traças roeram a bainha? - Seu rosto se iluminou ainda mais. -Não que eu esteja reclamando.

Tudo bem, sua saia jeans era minúscula, seus sapa tos tinham saltos altíssimos e a blusa cor de champanhe deixava seus ombros à mostra. Claro que ela não usaria essas roupas para trabalhar. Estava vestida para ir a uma festa, em seu momento de lazer. Ela até poderia ter se vestido daquela forma se tivesse algum outro interesse. Só porque não namorava há algum tempo, não significava que precisaria perder as esperanças.

Agora sua lin da blusa de seda estava ensopada, justa em seu corpo, revelando muito mais do que ela pretendia. E ela não sentia qualquer atração por um estranho que apareceu de repente.

- Antes que eu grite, quem você é? - Não que houves se qualquer necessidade de gritar agora, e ela sabia disso.

- Eu trabalho aqui - disse ele lentamente.

-Não pode ser verdade. Conheço todos que traba lham neste prédio.

Ele tirou um crachá do bolso. Ela leu rapidamente o nome: Edward Masen. Não significou nada para ela a princípio; ela nunca escutara falar dele. Depois ela olhou a foto e percebeu que ele estava usando a mesma camisa preta que vestia agora.

Seu cérebro rapidamente chegou à simples conclusão:

- Você começou hoje.

- Oficialmente, começarei amanhã - assentiu ele.

- Então porque está aqui agora? E como? - Billy podia não fazer rondas, mas podia saber quem permanecia no prédio após o horário. E certamente Carlisle não deixaria um funcionário recém-contratado ter livre acesso a tudo sem ninguém por perto para supervisionar.

- Eu queria ver como era o local quando estava tranquilo.

- Por quê? - Sua suspeita cresceu. O que ele queria ver? Não havia dinheiro guardado ali, mas havia arqui vos, contratos, dados contábeis, várias informações sigilosas sobre investimentos, que valeriam milhões. Ela olhou para a porta aberta do escritório de Carlisle, mas não conseguiu escutar nenhum barulho de alguém traba lhando no computador.

-Por que você está regando as plantas às 21h30? -perguntou ele.

- Esqueci de regá-las mais cedo.

- E então voltou apenas para fazer isso? - acrescen tou ele com total descrença.

Na verdade, ela estava no andar de baixo, nadando na piscina, quebrando todas as regras, porque a sala de ginástica já estava fechada. Mas ela não queria envolver Billy nesse assunto.

- Recém-contratados não conseguem me atrapalhar. -Não?

Ele sorriu, mas antes de conseguir formular outra per gunta, ela se antecipou:

- Como conseguiu ficar aqui sozinho?

- Carlisle quis ir embora mais cedo. Começaremos o trabalho amanhã.

- Ele não me contou que você começaria esta semana.

- Ele sempre conta tudo?

- Geralmente, sim. - Ela levantou a cabeça com uma expressão desafiadora, mas ele não percebeu, seu foco já havia se voltado para o corpo de Bella outra vez.

- Carlisle é apaixonado pela esposa - disse ele abrup tamente. - Não conseguirá nada com ele, mesmo usando saias tão curtas.

Ela ficou boquiaberta. -O quê?

- Você não seria a primeira menina bonita a se jogar para um homem mais velho.

O que ele estaria sugerindo?

- Carlisle tem 80 anos.

Ele deu de ombros sem esconder sua raiva.

- Para algumas mulheres, isso o tornaria ainda mais atraente.

- Bem, não é o meu caso. Ele é como um avô para mim. - Ela fez uma careta.

- Foi você quem disse que ele gosta da sua saia.

- Só porque você não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

- Mas não é essa a razão para você usá-la?

Ela fez uma pausa. Ele não tinha receio de desafiá-la diretamente, não é? Bem, nem ela, quando conseguia pen sar. Agora seu cérebro não estava funcionando direito.

- Acho que você não deveria estar aqui agora.

-É mesmo? Vá em frente e pergunte ao seu chefe. Pode usar meu telefone. - Ele tirou o celular do bolso, digitou os números e entregou a ela.

Tocou algumas vezes.

- Edward, já encontrou alguma coisa?

Bella segurou mais firme o telefone ao observar o tom ansioso na pergunta feita por Carlisle.

-Não, Carlisle, desculpe, é a Bella , não o Edward. -Ela gaguejou ao ver um sorriso súbito no rosto de Edward, diabólico. - Veja, acabei de esbarrar com alguém no escritório.

- Edward - disse Carlisle.

- Sim. - Bella estremeceu com o sentimento de que se surpreenderia ainda mais. - Ele me emprestou o celu lar para que eu falasse com o senhor.

- Bella , desculpe, eu deveria ter dito a você, mas Edward pensou que seria melhor aguardar até ele chegar.

Pensou que poderia aguardar até ele chegar? Por que Edward ditava as regras? O que estava acontecendo?

- Edward comanda o Dodds WD em Melbourne. Pedi que ele viesse a Sydney e ficasse por duas semanas. Pre cisava de sua ajuda.

- Para quê?

Edward sabia que continuava parado muito perto dela. Na verdade, recolocou as duas mãos ao redor do seu corpo. Dessa forma, ela não poderia escapar. Ele tinha certeza de que ela tentaria fugir, então quis garantir que ela não conseguiria.

Ele estava tentando se concentrar para não cair na ten tação de sussurrar que deveria avançar aqueles poucos centímetros. Ele empurrou as mãos com força contra o metal frio e a observou apertar o telefone para mais perto de sua orelha e virar a cabeça para longe dele.

Ela corou, e Edward não pôde deixar de se divertir com a situação. Carlisle era o melhor amigo de seu avô. Ele o via algumas vezes por ano durante toda a vida e estava registrado na agenda de chamadas do telefone de Carlisle para provar isso. Era a primeira vez que Carlisle pedira sua ajuda, e ele ajudaria.

Distração. Com letra maiúscula.

- E claro. - Bella afastou ainda mais a cabeça, cla ramente para evitar que ele escutasse o que quer que Carlisle estivesse falando.

Edward não fazia questão de saber o que ele dizia. Es tava completamente perdido, olhando para ela. Ela tinha os olhos maiores e mais escuros que ele já vira. Eles o atraíam. O formato de olhos para que se pode olhar por toda a eternidade. Perifericàmente, partes de seu corpo estavam sendo observadas e a parte de trás do seu cére bro tirou conclusões rápidas.

Uma saia tão curta, uma blusa sexy, um corpo tão per feito, lábios provocantes...

Essa mulher sabia o quanto era atraente e ressaltava todos os seus melhores atributos. Tudo era planejado para ser sensual à perfeição. Ela não era uma secre tária tímida e encolhida. Era uma sirene. E todas as células do corpo de Edward queriam muito responder à sua provocação.

-Alô?

Ela estava segurando o telefone para ele.

- Oi, Carlisle, desculpe incomodá-lo tão tarde.

- Não se preocupe. Acho ótimo que você tenha come çado tão rápido. Não conseguirei retribuir a ajuda.

- Então Bella é sua atual assistente pessoal? - Edward continuou olhando para ela, ainda custando a acreditar que aquele senhor tão conservador de 80 anos havia con tratado uma secretária tão sexy. - Ela está trabalhando até tarde.

- Ela sempre trabalha até tarde. - Carlisle parecia sa tisfeito. - Ela é um anjo. Chego pela manhã, e está tudo tão organizado que facilita muito o trabalho.

Um anjo? A suspeita de Edward reapareceu. Bella não seria a primeira jovem atraente a virar a cabeça de um homem mais velho. Edward sabia exatamente como era fácil para uma mulher ambiciosa usar sua beleza para deixar um senhorzinho tolo ficar bastante deslumbrado. Apesar da reação dela, quem diria que isso não estava acontecendo por aqui?

- Ela está com o senhor há quanto tempo? - Ele não pôde deixar de perguntar.

Houve uma pausa.

- Desde quando o problema começou. - A voz de Carlisle se tornou fria. - Pensei que isso já tivesse ficado claro.

De fato, Carlisle mencionara sua assistente pessoal mais de uma vez.

- Pode contar a ela o que está acontecendo - disse Carlisle abruptamente. - Eu já devia ter feito isso. Edward, ela não é quem você está procurando.

Edward olhou para a tentação personificada que estava à sua frente. Sua boca era brilhante e vermelha como uma cereja, que ele queria provar. Esse era o verdadeiro problema. Ele já estava saindo do caminho certo antes mesmo de começar.

- O senhor tem razão - disse ele. - Ela não é.

Bella o observou guardar o telefone no bolso. Ele pa recia não estar nada contente com a situação; não sorriu nem se desculpou. Ele parecia tão nervoso quanto da primeira vez em que a interrogou. Ele estava aqui para fazer exatamente o quê? Carlisle não dera detalhes, só disse a ela para ajudá-lo caso lhe fizesse perguntas. Não haviam anunciado um novo cargo, era ela quem divulgava as novas vagas, então saberia.

Era nepotismo e estava relacionado ao conhecimento do pai dele com o senhor Carlisle nos tempos de escola. Mas ele não parecia ser um recém-formado que recebe o primeiro empurrão do amigo do pai.

- Você conhece Carlisle pessoalmente - disse ela aspe ramente, aborrecida com o fato e por ele ser tão atraente.

- Há muitos anos.

Essa era a razão para a vaga não ter sido anuncia da. Carlisle provavelmente criara uma função para ele exercer.

- Não parece que você precise retribuir favores para conseguir um emprego.

- Não mesmo? - respondeu ele suavemente. - Como você poderia saber? É assim que você faz? - Ele se apro ximou mais dela e sussurrou como se fossem íntimos. - A que tipo de favores você se submete para conseguir um emprego, Bella ?

Tudo bem, ela passara um pouco dos limites, mas ele estava exagerando.

- Que tipo de favores você pensa que eu faço? - res pondeu ela sem pensar.

Os olhos dele flamejaram, as pupilas se expandiram rapidamente. Seu rosto tinha a simetria perfeita.

As palmas das mãos dela estavam dormentes, quen tes. Agora ela estava ficando quente, a pele dura e sedosa, acariciando mais e mais rápido e... Meu Deus, de onde vinha aquilo?

Ela recuou àquela loucura. Ela não podia pensar as sim. Ela olhou para baixo e apertou a boca, fechada, consciente de que sua respiração havia passado de rápi da para audível, outra vez.

Ela deu uma olhada para ele. O sangue incendiava todo o seu corpo, fazendo a face dela corar. Pelo me nos, ele não estava ofegante como ela, infelizmente, estava.

Ele não disse nada, ela não disse nada. Mas estava no ar entre eles, uma atração muito intensa. Seus desejos mais básicos, quase incontroláveis.

- Há um problema na contabilidade, alguém na em presa está roubando - disse ele subitamente, levantando a cabeça.

- O quê?

- Estou aqui para verificar os arquivos e descobrir quem e como.

Alguém estava roubando? E Edward estava aqui para pegá-lo? Carlisle disse que ele administrava uma empresa em Melbourne, então devia ser um contador ou algo do tipo?

Na verdade, ele não parecia ser dessa área. Não usan do jeans e com o cabelo tão desalinhado. Ele parecia ser muito desleixado para passar o dia debruçado sobre os números.

- As únicas pessoas que saberão a verdadeira razão para eu estar aqui serão você, Carlisle e eu - continuou ele. - Vamos contar ao pessoal da empresa que sou um amigo do Carlisle que pediu uma sala de escritório em prestada por algumas semanas.

Seus olhos verdes adquiriram um tom neutro de azul. A curva sensual da sua boca ficou reta, em uma linha severa. Bella observou, percebendo aquela informação e suas implicações. Então ela se deu conta.

- Você pensou que fosse eu? - Ela praticamente gri tou, com sua temperatura quase a ponto de ebulição. Ela podia ser qualquer coisa, menos uma ladra. - Sou a melhor funcionária desta cidade, trabalhadora e hones ta. Como ousou aparecer aqui e despejar suas acusações sobre mim?

- Eu sei. - Sua expressão se tornou muito intensa. -Peço desculpas. Carlisle já havia me dito que não poderia ser você.

Ele suspirou e a desarmou com um leve sorriso, o que abriu sua armadura e deixou o calor inundá-la outra vez. Mas ela se recusou a deixar a raiva desviar sua atenção.

- Você ainda acha que sou eu - acusou ela.

- Bem, você tem que admitir que parecia... Parecia...

O corpo dela, apesar do frio por causa da blusa mo lhada, estava fervendo. Era impossível parar aquela atra ção. O mais simples de se fazer era fugir.

- Então, agora que já observou tudo - disse ela com sarcasmo, os olhos fixos nos dele. - Poderia dar um pas so para trás e me deixar passar?

-Ainda não - disse ele. - Ainda estou observando.

Bella estava tão nervosa que queria gritar. Ele baixou os olhos, e seu sorriso perdeu o brilho. Ela também olhou para baixo. Agora sua blusa de seda estava molhada, es tava da cor da pele e grudada em seu corpo, como se ela não estivesse usando nada. Ainda pior, ela estava dolori da... E horrorizada ao perceber que isso estava evidente.

- Você está com frio - disse ele suavemente. Sim, era óbvio.

- A água da jarra estava no congelador.

- Então é por isso que...

Ela não tinha muito o que fazer. Ela ergueu a cabeça, e seus olhos foram diretamente ao encontro dos dele.

- Que outra razão poderia haver?

Ele deu um leve sorriso. No rosto bronzeado, seus dentes eram brancos e perfeitamente alinhados. Na ver dade, tudo em seu rosto era perfeito. E vestindo camisa e calça escuras, ele parecia um pirata, principalmente com o cabelo um pouco comprido. A intensidade de seu olhar era devastadora e agora estava fixado em uma coisa, em sua boca.

Ela percebeu qual era a sua intenção. Ela já sentia em seus lábios o anseio ao toque. Mas até para ela isso seria insano. Ela não gostou da forma como ele apertara seu pulso. Não gostou do modo como seu corpo estava gos tando tanto de suportar o impacto.

- Não acrescente outros insultos à lista - disse ela, tentando retomar o controle sobre seu corpo. Mas as pa lavras não saíram com a força que ela queria. Ao invés disso, ela sussurrou com dificuldade para respirar, por que mal podia se mexer o suficiente.

- Como o ato de apreciar sua beleza pode ser um insulto?

Ela estava acostumada a lidar com homens confian tes. Era o tipo de que ela gostava, quase à prova de balas. Mas isso era mais do que impetuosidade superficial. Era inata, absoluta arrogância. Ele ficou ainda mais perto, sentindo seu calor. O sangue dela passou por todos os lugares mais secretos de seu corpo, e seu cérebro não conseguia operar.

O sorriso dele, de repente, ficou mais iluminado. Ele ergueu a mão e passou o dedo nos lábios de Bella . Ela estremeceu.

Choque. Ela estava em choque. Esse era o problema, a razão para ela não estar resistindo... A expressão dele se aqueceu ainda mais.

- Você está bem?

- Estou - murmurou ela.

O dedo dele entre seus lábios amorteceu as palavras que ela, de qualquer maneira, não conseguiria pronun ciar com força. Ela estava muito ocupada apertando os lábios com firmeza para impedir que sua boca se abrisse em convite à dele. Mas, de alguma forma, ele percebeu o convite porque tirou o dedo e rapidamente o substituiu por sua boca.

Oh.

Foi suave. Um beijo morno, suave, que prometia mais do que entregou. Mas o que entregou foi bom. Ele che gou mais perto, sem parecer ameaçá-la, mas com uma pitada de tempero masculino e pressionando só um pou co, o suficiente para fazê-la aceitar. Para fazer com que ela quisesse mais. Surpresa, ela relaxou. Seus olhos se fecharam automaticamente enquanto seu corpo se con centrava na doçura do toque. Havia muito tempo que ela não sentia nada tão bom... Uma magia sutil que enfra queceu sua resistência.

Seus lábios se abriram, ela não conseguia se negar. A resposta dele foi imediata e poderosa. Ela ouviu seu som de satisfação e suas mãos movendo-se do móvel para seu corpo macio. Ela tremeu dos pés à cabeça quando ele passou a mão por suas curvas, apertando seu cor po contra o dele. Ela precisou agarrar seus ombros ou cairia para trás. O beijo esquentou outra vez. Ela soltou o pescoço para trás quando ele acariciou sua boca. Ela ergueu a mão, deslizando o dedo por seu cabelo grosso. Ele não mostrou nenhuma resistência, beijou seu rosto e seu pescoço e voltou a beijar sua boca, dessa vez mais confiante, com autoridade carnal.

Ela estremeceu com o impacto e ainda sentia seu cor po pressionar o dela, apertada entre ele e o armário. Mas ela não tinha nenhuma vontade de fugir. Não agora.

Sua arrogância era de tirar o fôlego. Mas de forma al guma tão surpreendente quanto a forma como ele a bei java. Era como se ele estivesse determinado a maximizar o prazer para eles dois, e o controle que ela costumava ter começou a desmoronar com tanto desejo.

Ela quis sentir todo o corpo de Edward contra o dela. Ela o queria como não quis mais ninguém por muito e muito tempo. Tudo bem, como nunca. Desejando sua força e sua paixão, ela o beijou, derretendo contra seu corpo, procurando sua boca com a língua, tão ávida para explorar mais.

E ele sabia. Colocou a mão que estava na cintura dela em seu seio e, oh!, acariciou ligeiramente seus mamilos rígidos.

Ela sentiu o toque como se sua pele estivesse nua. E ficou muito quente.

Ela o empurrou para trás. Seus olhos se encontra ram a centímetros de distância. Uma chama de algo perigoso se acendeu... Diferente da fúria de mais cedo, mas igualmente amedrontadora para Bella . Ela tentou afastar-se o quanto pôde na direção do móvel de me tal, respirando com dificuldade. Ela balançou a cabeça, o único meio de comunicação que ela conseguia usar. Enquanto ele ficou parado, petrificado, olhando fixa mente para ela.

Um milhão de pensamentos passou por sua cabeça... Pensamentos desesperados, esquecidos, assustadores.

Ele demonstrara que sempre estaria no controle. Ela gostava de sexo, a provocação, a diversão do toque, a proximidade passageira. Mas ela nunca, nunca perdeu o controle. Ela tinha que estar no comando, precisava ser desejada, mesmo se só por pouco tempo. Ela era mui to cuidadosa sobre com quem dividir seu corpo porque depois sempre iria embora. E tinha certeza de que um amante entendia aquilo. Compromisso não era algo que ela sempre ofereceria. Nem era completamente submis sa. Então as sensações que agora ameaçavam subjugar toda a sua capacidade de pensar de forma racional eram muito novas. E muito indesejáveis.

Mas havia uma explicação lógica. Menos de cinco minutos atrás, ela pensou que estava sendo atacada. Seu coração não tivera chance de parar seu descompasso e ainda estava enviando o comando "escapar agora" pelo seu sangue.

- Bem, foi uma maneira de diminuir o fluxo de adre nalina. - Ela tinha que agir friamente.

- Era o que você estava fazendo?

- Com certeza. Você sabe, eu ainda estava tremen do de medo por você ter me atacado no meu próprio escritório.

Ele deu um passo para trás, levando seu calor. Mas seu olhar parecia ainda mais intenso do que antes.

- Ah. Então o que foi para mim?

Ela se aventurou a fazer uma suposição simples:

- Normal?

- Não. - respondeu ele.

Seu corpo não estava esfriando, mas ela precisava se recompor. Ela não tinha medo de se divertir quando fos se possível, mas não havia diversão ali. Algo tão quente assim em algum momento devia doer. E qualquer emo ção tão intensa a assustava. Em dez minutos com Edward, ela já tinha passado uma série de terror, fúria e luxúria.

- Preciso ir. Estou atrasada. - Quanto mais cedo pu desse chegar ao bar, melhor... Ela precisava acalmar a energia que circulava aleatoriamente por seu corpo, como uma mosca atordoada dentro de um jarro. Ficar livre em uma pista de dança pelas próximas oito horas poderia resolver isso.

- Um encontro quente?

- Muito - mentiu ela, feliz por frear qualquer coisa entre eles, evocando seu amigo imaginário.

Edward se afastou um pouco. Não sabia o que acontecera com ele. Acabara de beijar uma desconhecida. Uma estranha que ele inicialmente pensou que estava roubando Carlisle.

Ele provavelmente deveria se desculpar. Mas como poderia pedir desculpas por algo tão bom? Ela parecia chocada e quase amedrontada, quase vulnerável.

E então ela teria culpado a química da adrenalina? Com quem ela pensava que estava brincando? E ago ra ela estava aparentemente atrasada para seu encontro. Ela tirou a blusa, direcionando o ar quente do secador de cabelos para o tecido. Então ergueu a gola e apontou para baixo do decote para secar sua pele macia. Ele ficou ainda mais excitado.

Uma luz iluminou sua mesa. O celular da Bella , com uma mensagem na tela.

Onde vc tá? Kat e Bridge já estão na pista e se acabando de dançar. Vem logo.

Seu encontro quente era com Mel, Kat e Bridge? Um grupo de mulheres que saíram em missão, numa noite de segunda-feira. Ele tirou o secador da mão dela e apontou para seu cabelo molhado.

-Aqui está muito frio!

O rosto dela corou.

- Ah, pensei que você estivesse com calor.

- Ele não está funcionando bem - disse ela abrup tamente.

Edward apertou outro botão e colocou o secador na di reção dela como uma arma.

- Ou talvez seja porque você ligou o secador para o ar frio.

Bum! Outras manchas vermelhas apareceram em sua pele. Ela desligou o aparelho.

-Aqui está seu telefone. - Ele entregou a ela. Ela olhou para a tela e fez uma careta.

- Você leu minha mensagem?

- Ela apareceu quando peguei o aparelho. - Ele deu de ombros quase inocente.

- Você não precisava pegá-lo.

- Mas gosto de pegar em coisas bonitinhas e pequenas.

- Tenho certeza de que tem muita prática nisso.

- Bem, a prática leva à perfeição.

- É isso que você pensa que oferece? A perfeição? Ele sorriu ao tom de sua voz. Ela fazia provocações

de uma forma tão irresistível.

- Você não acha?

Os olhos dela estavam fixos nos dele. Céus, como ele gostava disso.

- Acho que você pode conseguir se praticar mais.

- Está se oferecendo?

Ela se virou, recolheu o jarro do chão e andou até o refrigerador para enchê-lo novamente. Ela queria literal mente apagar as chamas outra vez? Mas não, ela derra mou a água ao redor da base do vaso de planta.

- O que é isso? Algum tipo de planta carnívora? -Ele observou os caules, que pendiam sobre o móvel. - Se ela crescer mais, não haverá espaço para ninguém trabalhar aqui.

- Ela pertence à Carol, e a planta estará aqui quando ela voltar. Bem saudável.

- Você acha mesmo que isso vai acontecer? - Edward sabia que a assistente de longa data de Carlisle teria de vencer uma batalha contra o câncer. Ela estava fora havia meses, e Carlisle pagava seu salário integral do próprio bolso. Por isso, encontrar a pessoa que estaria roubando o escritório era uma prioridade. Ele estava pagando por duas assistentes pessoais. Ele era muito trabalhador, um patrão generoso que merece mais do que funcionários ingratos e que colocam a empresa em perigo.

- Claro que ela vai voltar. - Bella colocou o jarro sobre o móvel e, finalmente, olhou para ele diretamente outra vez. As chamas ainda estavam lá. - Alguém está mesmo roubando?

Edward assentiu.

- Acho que sim.

- Mas Carlisle é uma pessoa tão boa. Faz tanta carida de. Não merece isso.

- É por isso que estou aqui. A avaliação dela foi aguçada.

- Bem, é melhor seguir com seu jogo.

- Eu também estava pensando nisso. - Ele assentiu com a cabeça, mas o jogo a que ele se referia era o que podia ser praticado junto com ela. E ele não deixou de perceber sua luta contra o desejo e o antagonismo na expressão dela.

Ele andou junto com ela pelo corredor, e entraram no elevador num silêncio torturante. O espaço entre eles era muito pequeno, mas ele queria que fosse ainda menor... Para que pudesse sentir sua pele. Como um tigre, ele estava pronto para lançar-se sobre ela. Pelo menos, seu corpo estava. Seu cérebro advertia freneticamente contra essa ação, como se ele não tivesse tempo para isso, como se precisasse focar.

O vigilante saiu da mesa para abrir a porta para ela.

- Boa noite, Bella . - Seu sorriso se iluminou ao observá-la andando pela recepção na direção dele. Esse sorriso perdeu o brilho quando ele olhou para trás dela e viu Edward. - Boa noite, senhor. - Subitamente de forma bastante respeitosa.

Edward acenou e sorriu.

- Espero que Maddie esteja melhor quando você che gar em casa - disse Bella suavemente.

- Eu também. - O vigilante voltou a sorrir. - Nos ve mos amanhã.

Ela riu ao passar pela porta.

-Divirta-se, Bella . - disse Edward ao chegarem ao térreo.

Ela se virou para ele e piscou.

- Ah, espero que sim.

Ela também não conseguiu resistir. E ele sabia o tipo de diversão de que garotas como ela gostavam... O tipo "durma comigo". Ele sorriu feliz em fazer parte da brin cadeira, caso ela quisesse, porque a experiência fez com que ele amadurecesse. Ela não conseguiria descobrir se tentasse.

Ela foi embora, com as pernas compridas naquele pe dacinho sexy de saia, andando elegantemente sobre os saltos altos e finos. Seu cabelo castanho e brilhante caía sobre os ombros quase até a cintura. Ele podia apostar que ela se cuidava perseguindo a perfeição. Não que ela precisasse se preocupar. Ela conquistaria tudo isso só com atitude.

Testosterona... E outras coisas... Vieram à tona outra vez. Assim como sua oculta natureza combativa. Aque la vulnerabilidade que ele viu lá em cima no escritório quando ele a assustou e outra vez quando a beijou? Uma miragem. Bella , a assistente pessoal, sabia como brincar com um homem, o olhar de assassina que ela há pouco lançara sobre ele podia provar isso. Carlisle faria tudo por ela. O segurança se desdobrou em cuidados com ela. Ela teria vontade de pisar em Edward como fazia com todos os outros homens. Sim, ele vira seu desejo de dominar a situação. Ela pensou que podia brincar com ele como faria um gato com um rato.

Ela estava muito enganada.

Mas ele mal podia esperar para que ela começasse.

* * *

**Espero que gostem ( e deixem review , é ali mesmo a baixo do meu nome :3 )**

**Só tenho a dizer que o próximo capitulo será ... bem , não posso dizer ! ahahah descubram e continuem a ler :D**

**Beijinhos **

**Inês Black**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oi niggas :D **

**Bem , tenho de dizer isto para ninguem levar a mal.**

**Esta história é uma ADAPTAÇÃO quem não gosta , retroceda e vá procurar outra coisa para ler . Também não é PLAGIO , pois eu digo quem é a autora ! **

**Recebo com todo o gosto criticas ( construtivas ou não ) , elogios , e esse tipo de coisas ! Mas no momento que me insultarem a resposta a esse insulto será enviada com um aviso num capitulo , para que todos possam ver ! **

**Beijinhos e Boa Leitura !**

* * *

**Autora : **Natalie Anderson

**História : **Paixão sem Disfarce ( The End of Fakingit )

**_CAPÍTULO DOIS_**

Bella piscou para Billy ao entrar no prédio nove horas mais tarde, três das quais ela passou dançando, e as ou tras seis, dormindo.

- É muito cedo Bella . - Ele disfarçou o bocejo.

- Muito cedo.

A primeira a chegar naquele dia, ela queria se anteci par e já estar com o trabalho adiantado quando Carlisle chegasse. Definitivamente pronta quando Edward Masen aparecesse. Uma enorme caneca de café que ela tinha nas mãos ajudaria. Mas ela mal havia se sentado quando a porta à sua frente se abriu.

- Resolvi trazer para cá antes de ir embora.

Billy entrou... Bem, ela conseguiu reconhecê-lo pela voz. Seu corpo estava completamente escondido atrás de um buquê de flores tão grande que quase não passou pela porta.

- Acabou de chegar - disse ele.

- Mais nada? - Bella se acomodou na cadeira. Ela sabia de quem eram. Tyler, um playboy mimado, o tipo de homem pelo qual Bella sempre procurou quando precisava de companhia por algum tempo. Só faltava a chama. Na semana passada, ela disse a ele não e adeus, achou que havia sido clara, mas as flores continuavam a provar o contrário.

- Obrigada, Billy - disse ela, enquanto ele apoiava o enorme arranjo de flores sobre sua mesa. - Bom descanso.

- Não sou eu quem precisa descansar.

Bella disfarçou um suspiro. Ela levaria as flores de volta para a recepção, mas aguardaria até Billy ir embo ra, pois ele estava exausto depois do turno da noite e não tinha que ficar levando flores para ela de um lado para o outro.

Ela pegou o telefone e discou um dos botões pré-programados.

- Speed Freaks.

- Oi, Kate - disse Bella . - Tenho uma entrega de flo res, por favor.

- Bella ? Mais uma?

- Sim. - Ela tentou não parecer muito negativa. Era patético ficar decepcionada por ter ganhado um enorme buquê de flores; a maioria das mulheres ficaria maravi lhada. - Você poderia vir buscá-las o mais rápido possí vel? - perguntou ela, desconcentrada ao observar o rosto simetricamente perfeito de Edward, que apontava no cor redor. Seu corpo todo se derretia. Graças a Deus, ela ain da estava usando sua jaqueta, porque seus seios estavam gritando pela blusa branca. Recordações daquele beijo suave a atormentavam desde a noite passada. - Estarão na recepção.

Ele era ainda mais atraente durante o dia. Ainda mais agora que ela não estava cega de medo e que seus senti dos não estavam apurados por uma onda de adrenalina. Não, agora era outro hormônio que ondulava por seu corpo, fazendo com que ela ficasse trêmula.

Hoje ele não estava de calça jeans e camisa. Estava de terno escuro. O coração de Bella batia forte.

Ela se virou para sua mesa, baixando o tom de voz.

- Obrigada, Kate. - Ela queria desligar o telefone. -Tem certeza de que não quer ficar com elas? Ou com ele? - Kate não entendeu a intenção de Bella de desligar o telefone. - Ele deve ser rico para continuar mandando esses buquês enormes para você. E está cla ramente apaixonado.

Bella estremeceu. Depois, estremeceu novamente ao perceber que Edward também conseguiria escutar o que Kate estava dizendo, pois o volume do telefone estava muito alto. Ela olhou por cima do ombro e deu um salto. Ele já não estava mais no portal. Estava a cerca de três centímetros de distância, no máximo.

- Não. Vou soletrar se for preciso. - Mas Bella ficou tensa. Ela não sabia ser mais clara. Ela pensou que Tyler gostaria de se encontrar com ela algumas vezes por di versão e depois dizer adeus. Mas não foi o que aconteceu. Ela percebeu, pelas constantes entregas de flores, que ele não estava acostumado a ouvir "não" e agora estava de terminado a fazer com que ela mudasse de ideia.

- Onde você quer que elas sejam entregues?

- Que tal no hospício? Mande as flores para a sala dos funcionários. Eles trabalham tanto!

- Certo.

Edward lançou sua última arma: aquele sorriso, que agora era divertido, tornando sua boca mais sensual. Os olhos verde-azulados eram brilhantes e claros.

- Não quer ficar com elas? - Ele estava bem perto. Por que ele não poderia ficar do outro lado da mesa dela?

Ele observava o enorme buquê e olhava para o cartão, as milhões de miniaturas de corações vermelhos na capa obviamente mostravam que era um presente romântico. De alguma forma, ele sabia que isso a incomodava ainda mais. E ele já sabia que ela não queria ficar com as flo res, pois escutou a conversa ao telefone.

- Sou alérgica. - Ela mentiu e- sorriu. Ela queria se livrar dele e das flores. Como ela conseguiria se concen trar com sua mesa coberta de flores e um homem mais atraente do que o novo modelo do momento fazendo a sala encolher a cada respiração?

Ele apertou os olhos.

- É mesmo?

- Sou. Preciso levar essas flores até a recepção. - Ela se levantou para pegar o buquê e fugiu. Mas com a pres sa, raspou o dedo contra um dos caules, se arranhando em um espinho. - Droga. - Ela olhou para a pele e viu um pouco de sangue escorrer. - Odeio esse arranjo.

- Deixe-me ver. - Ele pegou em seu pulso antes mes mo que seu cérebro pudesse reagir.

Ela puxou o braço.

- Está tudo bem. Um pequeno curativo vai resolver - balbuciou ela. Todos os seus músculos tremiam, e ela desejava que ele a puxasse para um abraço mais íntimo.

- Chupe o seu dedo. - Seus olhares se encontraram. -Ou posso fazer isso se quiser.

Por uma fração de segundos, sua boca se abriu. Oh, ele estava tão lindo quando ontem à noite. E ela estava perigosamente sensível.

- Não foi nada. - Ela puxou a mão, fechando os de dos. - Preciso tirar essas flores daqui.

- Ei! - Ele fez uma careta e puxou outra vez o braço dela, observando que tinha machucado seu pulso. - Fui eu quem fez isso?

- Oh. - Ela olhou as marcas roxas que circulavam seu pulso. - Não se preocupe. Minha pele fica roxa e marca da com facilidade.

Ele olhou para o rosto dela, toda sua expressão erótica deu lugar à preocupação.

- Peço mil desculpas.

- Não precisa. - Ela balançou a cabeça rapidamen te. - Como eu disse, não foi nada. - Honestamente, o apertão que ele deu só fez piorar. Sua pele realmente ficava marcada com facilidade, e sua mudança para um semblante mais sério só fez com que ele ficasse ainda mais atraente. E agora ele estava tocando bem de leve em cada mancha com os dedos.

- Não está bem.

Bella precisava sair dali ou faria algo estúpido. Aquelas carícias suaves estavam tendo algum tipo estranho de efeito hipnótico, fazendo seu desejo ficar mais íntimo, fazendo com que ela quisesse ficar ainda mais perto dele. Em vez disso, ela se virou para as flores.

- Vou levá-las. - Ele pegou o grande buquê com uma das mãos.

Foi bom porque ele se foi e ela teria alguns minutos para colocar a cabeça no lugar e deixar seus hormônios se reorganizarem. Ela deveria ser gentil e dizer algo. Mas não sabia se deveria agradecer. As sensações ainda reverberavam em seu corpo, fazendo com que ela tre messe mais do que com qualquer terremoto.

-Bella ...

- Carlisle deve estar aqui a qualquer minuto - disse ela rapidamente.

- Carlisle não virá hoje - respondeu Edward. - Ele está trabalhando de casa e lhe enviará um e-mail.

Ela se espantou. Carlisle nunca trabalhara de casa. Ele podia ter 80 anos, mas era quase sempre o primeiro a chegar todos os dias.

- Levarei o que ele precisa até lá. - Na verdade, ela queria ver como ele estava.

- Isso seria ótimo.

Seus olhares se encontraram outra vez. -Vou descobrir quem o está apunhalando - disse Edward com determinação. Bella assentiu.

Ele se preocupava com Carlisle, isso estava claro.

- Voltarei em um minuto. - Ele deixou a sala. Bella sentou na cadeira.

Edward carregou o enorme buquê até a recepção, prefe rindo usar as escadas em vez de esperar pelo elevador. Ele precisava gastar energia.

Bella entrara em sua mente. Ele havia pensado nela durante toda a noite, em vez de ter a cabeça livre para re fletir sobre o que estava acontecendo na empresa. O en contro de hoje só fez com que isso piorasse. Ela pareceu incrivelmente diferente. O jeito sexy havia desapareci do, dando lugar a uma visão perfeita do estilo conserva dor e perspicaz. Ela agora usava saia com comprimento adequado, a blusa branca estava coberta por uma jaqueta bem talhada. Tinha um colar de pérolas em seu pescoço. O cabelo negro e brilhante estava preso para trás.

Normalmente, Edward não era contra misturar negó cios e prazer. Quando o trabalho tomava muito de seu tempo, às vezes era a única forma de encontrar espaço para o prazer. Até que a mulher entenda que o interesse seria algo temporário e que não haveria nenhum bene fício além do prazer físico. Ele geralmente não se en volvia com alguém diretamente subordinada a ele, mas alguém de uma das empresas coligadas ou escritórios das filiais.

Mas ele não deveria se envolver com Bella , não ten do apenas uma ou duas semanas para encontrar o mau caráter que estava roubando Carlisle. Felizmente, ele per cebia que ela era uma mulher que entenderia o tipo de relacionamento de que ele gostava, e o curto espaço de tempo poderia salvá-los de qualquer possível confusão. Ele só precisava ter certeza de que ela entenderia os seus limites.

Na privacidade do hall de escadas, ele abriu o cartão que ainda estava preso às flores.

"Espero revê-la hoje à noite, Tyler."

Os músculos de Edward se tencionaram. Ela o teria vis to na noite passada? Talvez ela tenha tido um encontro depois de se reunir com as amigas.

Ele não estava nem um pouco surpreso de pensar que ela procuraria outro homem só para tentar parar de pensar nele; ele estava bem acostumado com mulheres que manipulavam e brincavam com um homem para esquecer-se de outros. Sua ex tinha feito exatamente isso, tentando forçá-lo a ter algum compromisso com ela provocando ciúmes. Não funcionou. E ele tinha certeza de que não sentia ciúmes agora. A tensão que afligia seu corpo neste minuto era causada pela ameaça a Carlisle. Não por Bella .

Ele chegou à recepção e colocou as flores sobre o balcão.

- Acho que alguém virá buscar este arranjo. A recepcionista sorriu ao olhar para o buquê.

- Bella pediu para que você as trouxesse? - Ela ba lançou a cabeça. - E o terceiro buquê essa semana. Ela é louca de não querer ficar com ele.

O terceiro essa semana? E ainda era terça-feira. Sim, ela gostava de despertar o interesse de vários homens. Seu cinismo ficou mais forte, não havia dúvidas de que Bella era tão gananciosa e carente como todas as outras mulheres que ele conhecia.

Quase uma hora se passou até que Edward reapareceu, com um pedaço de papel na mão e uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Bella , preciso de você para...

Ele fez uma pausa quando o telefone dela começou a tocar.

Ela encolheu os ombros em sinal de desculpa e atendeu.

- Nicholls Finance, Bella falando.

- Você recebeu as flores?

-Tyler - sussurrou ela entredentes. Ela lançou um olhar para Edward e virou sua cadeira para que ele não pudesse perceber que ela corou. Ela já sabia que ele era mal-educado o suficiente para ficar e ouvir a conversa. A melhor alternativa, então, seria terminar a ligação o mais rápido possível. - Não posso falar agora...

- Você recebeu o buquê?

- Recebi. Desculpe, eu devia ter telefonado, mas foi uma manhã movimentada. - E ela mal conseguia dis pensá-lo com privacidade. - Posso telefonar para você em outra hora?

-As rosas fizeram com que eu me lembrasse de você. Uma beleza estonteante, mas com alguns espi nhos perigosos.

E... Ela encontrara um daqueles espinhos. Ela se en colheu ainda mais na cadeira.

- Olha, foi muito gentil da sua parte, mas...

- Jantamos hoje à noite. Sem desculpas. Ela respirou fundo e tentou manter a calma.

- E uma ótima ideia, mas...

- Já fiz a reserva. E minha única noite de folga essa semana, e quero passar um tempo com você.

-Tyler, peço desculpas, mas...

O telefone foi arrancado de sua mão.

- Olha, cara, não amola. Ela tem um novo namorado e é alérgica a flores. Ela já mandou o arranjo ser entre gue no hospício do fim da rua.

Bella ficou parada, olhando Edward se apoiar sobre sua mesa. Ela não conseguia escutar a resposta de Tyler, mal conseguia processar o que Edward acabara de dizer.

- Sim, eu sei. Economize seu tempo. Isso não vai fun cionar. - Edward desligou o telefone e olhou friamente para ela. - Então, eu dizia que precisava que você encon trasse algumas pastas para mim.

Por um momento, ela estava tão chocada que mal con seguia sentir a fúria subindo pelo. seu corpo. Em seguida, perguntou:

- O que você acabou de fazer? Edward olhou para ela tranquilamente.

- Resolvi o seu problema. Ele não voltará a perturbar.

- Como pôde fazer isso?

- Foi simples. E você já deveria ter feito isso antes. Sua linguagem corporal dizia uma coisa, sua boca ou tra. Um homem como esse não entende as coisas sutis, Bella . Você precisa ser clara.

- Eu não precisava que você fosse claro para mim. -Ela balançou a cabeça. - Foi uma atitude tirana.

- Foi uma conversa de homem para homem - respon deu ele. - E mais honesta do que a historinha que você contava.

- Eu estava me preparando para falar - disse ela, pro curando defender-se.

- Você estava brincando com ele. - Agora ele não pa recia tão calmo. Tinha aquele tom um pouco sórdido.

As mãos dela tremiam. Ela não estava brincando com Tyler, estava tentando ser legal com ele.

-Três buquês de flores essa semana, Bella ? Você nem é honesta o suficiente para dizer a ele que não quer recebê-los e que não quer ficar com ele.

Porque ela não queria ser rude. Ela nunca quis magoar ninguém. Nunca. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, e ela entrou em pânico ao imaginar a reação de Tyler à falta de tato de Edward.

- Por que você está tão chateada? - Ele se aproxi mou dela. - Você gostava de deixá-lo na expectativa? Fazia bem para o seu ego? Você gosta de brincar com os homens.

- Não é isso. - Ela se levantou da cadeira, magoada com as palavras que acabara de ouvir.

- É, sim - insistiu ele. - Por qual outra razão você não o teria dispensado antes?

- Eu tentei. - Ela pegou o papel da mão dele, mar chou até a estante de arquivos e deu um puxão na gaveta.

- Aquela não era uma tentativa. - Ele a seguiu e ficou na sua frente enquanto ela revistava os arquivos. - Você não é tola, Bella . Você poderia ter dispensado aquele cara bem antes.

- Talvez eu não seja tão arrogante ou tão rude quanto você. - Ela jogou as pastas sobre o móvel. - Eu não gos to de pisar nos sentimentos das pessoas.

- Você não acha que é ainda pior amarrá-lo assim só para seu ego inflar um pouco mais?

- Não era isso o que eu estava fazendo. - Ela cruzou os braços na frente do peito.

- Ah, não me diga que você realmente gostava dele? - Ele parecia surpreso. - Só estava dificultando as coisas para ele? Brincando com ele para que fizesse tudo o que você pedisse?

- Claro que não! — Ela cerrou os dentes. - Eu estava tentando deixar claro que nada aconteceria entre nós. Ele não merecia esse tipo de humilhação.

- O que ele não merece é você o enrolando até enjoar de se divertir com ele.

Ela respirou fundo e olhou para ele furiosa.

- Nossa, você pensa mesmo tão bem de mim, não é, Edward?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Se você realmente quisesse livrar-se dele, precisaria ser cruel para ser gentil.

- Bem, não sou cruel. E nunca serei.

- E você consegue ser honesta? - perguntou ele.

- Não se realmente for magoar alguém - murmurou ela.

- Não. - Ele balançou a cabeça. - Essa é a forma co varde de pensar sobre isso.

Bem, o que ele sabia sobre qualquer coisa? De acordo com seu clichê "seja cruel para ser gentil", ela apostaria seu último centavo que ele nunca teria magoado alguém da forma como ela.

Ela piscou para tentar disfarçar suas lágrimas e conti nuou olhando para ele. Agora, mais perto, ela podia ver ainda mais cores em seus olhos, não apenas verde e azul, mas também alguns tons de dourado.

A atmosfera mudou completamente. Parecia que ele também esquecera sua raiva. Mas não havia menos emoção no ar, ela só se transformou e se intensificou. De alguma forma, fez com que ela se sentisse ainda pior do que quando ele foi tão rude ao telefone. Por alguma razão, ela estava mais preocupada. Ela não conseguia se mover, não conseguia falar.

- Você quer outro beijo, Bella ? - perguntou ele. - É esse o problema aqui?

Isso trouxe sua voz de volta.

- Você é tão convencido.

- Então você não consegue mesmo ser honesta.

Ela abaixou a cabeça para procurar os últimos arqui vos, tentando encontrar as malditas pastas. Ele conse guia fazer com que ela perdesse o equilíbrio com tanta facilidade que ela precisava voltar a se concentrar. Mas agora ela só conseguia administrar o silêncio.

- Então, o que o cara deveria ter mandado para você, uma grande caixa de chocolates belga? - Seu tom estava mais leve.

- Não como chocolates - disse ela rapidamente, sem levantar os olhos.

-Talvez devesse comer, para adoçar seu tempera mento. Chocolate não é melhor do que sexo?

- Você certamente não está fazendo a coisa certa, se as mulheres que você conhece dizem isso.

Ele deu um leve sorriso.

- Viu, você está brincando. Você só quer que os ho mens a desejem.

Ela olhou bem para ele, para colocá-lo em seu devi do lugar. Ah, o arrogante Edward Masen podia lidar com isso.

- Você me desejar não é um elogio.

- Você não acha? - Ele sorriu. - Bem, não vou pertur bá-la com um bilhão de flores ou telefonemas. Se você quiser levar isso adiante, me avise.

- E você virá correndo? Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Não corro atrás de nenhuma mulher.

- Porque todas elas se jogam aos seus pés?

- Como os homens fazem com você, querida - mur murou ele. - Mas já sei o quanto você me quer, então talvez faça você implorar.

- Pode esperar sentado, Edward.

- Não esteja tão certa disso, só se arrependerá mais tarde.

Ela segurou a respiração, para conseguir raciocinar por um momento.

- Você sempre consegue tudo o que quer?

- Já tenho tudo o que quero. Qualquer outra coisa será pura diversão. - Ele sorriu de uma forma que fez com que ela também quisesse sorrir para ele. Mas como ela poderia querer sorrir se estava brava com ele?

Porque, de fato, ele era honesto e, sim, mais honesto do que ela. Ele podia estar brincando, mas não estava dizendo nada que não tivesse um pouco de verdade.

- Admita, você adora se divertir também.

- Que diversão?

- De flertar.

- É isso o que você está fazendo?

- É isso o que nós estamos fazendo desde o momento em que nos vimos pela primeira vez. Você não pode ne gar isso - disse ele. - Você gosta do que vê. E eu gosto do que vejo.

Ela baixou o olhar. Era isso mesmo. Uma atração su perficial, com base no instinto e no que os olhos acha vam bonito. Cada um deles era um belo exemplar do sexo oposto.

- Isso não significa que devemos fazer algo a respei to. Você precisa se concentrar, pois tem um trabalho a fa zer aqui. - E ela precisava de algum espaço para respirar.

- E farei esse trabalho muito bem. O que não quer dizer que não possa ter alguns momentos de descanso às vezes.

- Você não acha que isso é uma distração?

- Acho que é distração maior não ceder a isso.

- Ah, certo, então eu realmente deveria aceitar, para o bem de Carlisle.

Ele riu.

- Você deveria aceitar porque não conseguirá conti nuar dizendo não.

Ela tinha conhecido muitos sujeitos convencidos. Ti nha ouvido falar sobre vários homens assim. E ela tam bém tinha certeza de que ele a desejava. E, na verdade, ela também o desejava, mas num grau muito assustador. Em um nível que não poderia ser saudável.

Ele se aproximou e, apesar do impulso de agir com cautela, Bella não pôde deixar de fazer o mesmo. Ela precisou abrir os lábios só por aquela pequena fração para... Respirar, certo?

Ele sorriu, ergueu novamente a cabeça e pegou as pastas que ela tinha colocado sobre o móvel.

- Vejo você no bar mais tarde.

- Você vai hoje à noite? - Ela se virou para tentar es conder um súbito rubor em sua face. Seu sangue ficou quente de pensar que ele estaria lá.

- Uma boa oportunidade para me entrosar socialmen te com o pessoal do trabalho.

- Não consigo acreditar que algum deles possa estar roubando.

- Ganância. Você nunca sabe quem tem qual vício, que necessidade os levará a ultrapassar os limites mo rais. Estou pesquisando sobre todos eles - respondeu Edward com um tom subitamente frio.

Bella foi directamente para o banheiro e passou al gum tempo lavando o rosto. Mas, então, ela começou a refletir. Será que Edward estava certo? Ela teria enrolado Tyler? Ela detestava a forma como Edward tinha falado com ele, mas o que ela estava fazendo seria melhor? Ela podia ter deixado tudo mais claro. Podia ter interrompido o que ele estava falando e dizer tudo com firmeza.

Ela era sempre tão cuidadosa para estabelecer as re gras antes de entrar em qualquer relacionamento. Seus casos eram tão poucos e raros e logo terminavam. Ela só queria algo fácil e despreocupado. Nenhuma dor, só frivolidade e prazer superficial. Ela gostava de sexo. Mas não fazia nada que se aproximasse disso. Só passa va muitas noites dançando. Preferia se resguardar. Mas essa atração que sentia por Edward era a sensação mais extrema que ela já tinha experimentado.

Ele podia oferecer tudo o que ela sempre quis, só o prazer físico, nenhum vínculo, nenhuma confusão. Ela observou a forma como ele olhou para ela. Bem, ela sa bia exactamente como ele se sentia.

Mas sua reação a ele era muito forte para ser segura. Quando as emoções estavam fora de controle, as pessoas saíam magoadas. Ela não estava magoando ninguém e nunca mais ficaria magoada. Essa era sua regra número um. E essa atração ameaçava o controle que ela tinha, então o perigo era muito grande para ela lançar-se.

E ele era pura tentação.

Ela balançou a cabeça. Claro que ela ficou caída pelo homem alto, moreno e bonito. Qualquer outra mulher de carne e osso também teria sentido o mesmo. Mas Edward não tinha apenas esses três atributos. Também tinha um corte de cabelo desleixado, um brilho malvado nos olhos e o diabo no sorriso...

Ela parou de olhar no espelho e saiu do banheiro. Ele estava muito autoconfiante. E, para Bella , nenhum ou tro homem era tão bom assim.

* * *

**Espero que gostem ( e deixem review , é ali mesmo a baixo do meu nome :3 )**

**Só tenho a dizer que o próximo capitulo será ... bem , não posso dizer ! ahahah descubram e continuem a ler :D**

**Beijinhos **

**Inês Black**


End file.
